bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/The Champ
I was just sitting in the Harrington House talking to Parker after school as usual. "You see Johnny Vincent's fight with Damon? That was choice!" Exclaimed Parker. "Yea, that was one fo the best fights I've seen in a while, Damon wrecked Johnny!" Parker and I laughed at the thought of Johnny's busted up face from Damon's fists. Derby walked in with a Japanese man in a suit and breifcase. "Malcolm, this is Mr. Matsumoto, he's the Boxing manager you hired last week." Said Derby. "Ah, Mr. Matsumoto, it's a pleasure sir, i've heard your the top Boxing manager in Asia." I bowed and he bowed back. "Yes, Mr. Evans. I am very honored to be your manager. You are the youngest client I have ever had and I admire your skill at Boxing." Said Mr. Matsumoto. "We've got a lot of paperwork to go over and we'd better get to it." I said. After a few hours the paperwork was finished and I handed Mr. Matsumoto the check for 100,000 dollars in advance. "So, when's his first fight?" Asked Bif. "It is in one week agianst Arican Champion Edward Baker in Lagos, Nigeria." Awnserd Mr. Matsumoto. I was suprised that I was going to be fighting in Africa, from what my father told me about Africa it was a hellhole. "How much will I make in this fight?" I asked. "Minus expenses and my fee you will make over 300,000 dollars." Said Mr. Matsumoto. "That all?" Said Derby, he was serious. "Mr. Evans, are your friends coming?" Asked Mr. Matsumoto. I looked around and saw that everyone was nodding and saying yes. With the exception of Lindsey ofcourse. "Then it is set, the fight is next week in Lagos, Nigeria. Good day." Said Mr. Matsumoto as he exited the Harrington House. "This is awesome man, you'll be bigger than anyone!" Exclaimed Parker. "Yea, I hope I can beat whoever cames my way, some guys are vicious in the ring." One week later the plane landed in Lagos, Nigeria. It was a large city, polluted and crowded. I could see the smoke plumes from the airport. The buildings below looked like card houses about to fall. All 10 of us got into out limo and we drove to a much nicer part of town. There were high rise buildings and rich people roaming the streets. Out hotel was 5 star. And in Africa too. We met Mr. Matsumoto in the lobby. "So nice you could all make it, the fight is tomorrow night and you are not allowed to leave this part of town as you will likley be robbed or killed, this is a very dangerous cty for rich Americans." Warned Mr. Matsumoto. Mr. Matsumoto went to the elevator and we checked in. After he showed us our rooms Parker, Bif, Derby and I were all talking to each other in the resturant in the hotel. "Dangerous city for rich Americans, what that that Gook know?" Exclaimed Derby. "I'd take his warning man, think of Detroit but 100 times worse." Said Parker. "I can take them, look." Said Bif as he pulled a Jericho 941 pistol out of his Aquaberry Vest. He quickly put it back in. "Your one crazy dude Bif." Said Parker. "Yea, yea, yea. Hey watch this, you can get these waiters to do anything if you bribe them." I said. I asked a passing waiter: "Bring me a bottle of your most expensive Champagine." I said. "How old?" Asked the waiter. I took out 100 dollars and put it in his hand. "Why don't you ask Mr. Franklin?" He put the money in his pocket and went to get the champagine. "I'm not racist or anything, but there guys need that money and so what if we can entertain ourselves whilst doing it." I said. We had a good laugh. Parker, Bif, Derby and I sort of drunk and not listening to Mr. Matsumoto wanderd over to Derby's rented car and got in. Before long we were in the slums. I soberd up quickly when I saw men armed with AK-47s and RPGs looking at our car with suspicion. A white van blocked our way and before long a few men with AK-47s came out of the van and forced us out. They took all of our money and Derb's rented car and they even took our Aquaberry Vests and loafers. They also took Bif's gun. Before long we were in trouble. "Act natural." Said Parker. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! WERE WHITE AMERICANS WHO JUST GOT CAR JACKED IN NIGERIA!" I yelled. We kept walking back the way we came until we were robbed yet agian. They took the rest of our clothes. Now we were walking down the street wearing only our Boxers. Soon we started running only to bump into our worst fear. A man who didn't want to steal our stuff, but saw our muscular white bodies and wanted to....well, you know. As he closed in on us I made a suprise on him. I pulled out a Colt .32 revolver from my Boxers and shot him in the leg. We ran like hell. Soon enough we found a police officer who said he'd show us the way back in exchange for 100 dollars, Parker had one last 100 in his Boxers and he ave it to him and he showed us the way. Finally we got back to the hotel and changed back into our school uniforms and Aquaberry Vests. We all blamed each other for what happend. But what saved us was what Preps keep in their Boxers. The fight was a breze compared to yesterday. Knocked him out in the 3rd round. After we got back to Bullworth I was glad. Africa is not a Preps scene. Category:Blog posts